To determine whether genetic variants of apolipoprotein B in very low density lipoproteins are synthesized or catabolized at rates that differ from normal ApoB, the kinetics of apolipoprotein will be studied be measuring incorporation of stable isotope labelled amino acids in members of kindreds with these variants.